Seule
by Pepsikari
Summary: Elle était partie seule en mission, et ils l'ont trouvé. Souffrance, désespoir, sexe...Et s'il y avait une lumière au fond du tunnel?


La sin'dorei s'était surprise à imaginer que tout cela n'était qu'une farce, ou mieux, qu'un mauvais rêve. La douleur à ses poignets ensanglantés n'était qu'une chimère, l'épuisement de ses jambes frêles disparaitrait dès qu'elle se réveillerait.

Quelqu'un tira sur la corde qui écorchait sa peau délicate; l'elfe trébucha, combattit pour garder son équilibre mais s'affaissa sur la mousse verte qui tapissait le sol de la forêt. Le visage enfouit dans l'humus, un goût terreux emplissant sa bouche, elle laissa écouler ses premières larmes depuis qu'ils l'avaient attrapé. La corde la tira un instant, puis une voix résonna entre les arbres.

Une voix masculine, grave et mécontente.

L'elfe entendit à peine les pas de l'homme qui s'approchait, et ne poussa pas un gémissement quand il lui empoigna sa longue chevelure sombre pour la remettre debout. Elle ne leva pas les yeux vers lui, ne tenta même pas de lui supplier de l'aide. A vrai dire, plus aucun des hommes qui l'entourait n'existait, et la forêt elle même n'était plus qu'un marasme de bruns et de verts...

Elle ne ressentait plus que la douleur. La douleur, l'épuisement, l'humiliation.

L'elfe leva les yeux et fixa un point invisible devant elle. Elle devait se battre. Elle devait survivre. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant.

La sin'dorei plaça une jambe dénudée et couverte d'écorchures devant l'autre, et fit un premier pas, puis un second. L'homme laissa échapper une exclamation de satisfaction, puis remonta sur son cheval.

L'elfe ferma les yeux, et se concentra uniquement sur sa marche. Elle devait avancer: ils la tueraient sans aucun doute, si elle ne devait devenir qu'un poids. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient déjà eu ce qu'ils voulaient.

Soudain, ses jambes furent prises d'un tremblement qu'elle ne parvint pas à maitriser. Prise de nausée, elle ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit qu'un voile noir opaque et profond. Elle cria pour la première fois, et s'effondra une seconde fois.

Elle ne sentit pas la main soulever sa tête, ni les coups de pieds dans ses côtes. Elle ne sentait plus rien, ni même le froid de l'humidité contre sa joue sale. Depuis combien de jours était-elle tombée dans leurs griffes? Trois jours, quatre? Peut-être cinq? Cinq jours passé sans soins ni nourriture, s'abreuvant uniquement de la pluie et de la rosée...

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait dépassé ses limites. Son esprit voulait qu'elle se lève, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus.

Un soldat lui attrapa la taille, et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une poignée d'herbe. On pressa contre ses lèvres une outre remplie d'eau, on lui fourra dans la bouche une cuillerée de miel. De toute évidence, ces hommes n'avaient pas plus de temps à perdre. Puis, on la hissa sur un cheval, et quelqu'un s'installa derrière elle pour l'empêcher de tomber au moindre soubresaut. Ils reprirent leur route comme si rien n'étaient.

Le sucre du miel et l'eau éclaircirent légèrement son esprit, elle redressa un instant la tête avant de la laisser retomber sur sa poitrine. Elle ne se sentit même pas sombrer dans le sommeil, ni même les lèvres de l'homme derrière elle posées sur ses frêles épaules.

Ils chevauchèrent toute la nuit, et le lendemain. Le soir suivant, ils s'arrêtèrent pour permettre aux chevaux de se reposer. Ils la déposèrent sans ménagement à même le sol, lui donnèrent assez de nourriture pour la garder en vie.

La vie recommença à s'écouler dans ses membres. Frissonnante de froid, elle sera contre elle les tristes lambeaux qui restaient de ses vêtements, les images de sa captivité lui revenant sans cesse en tête.

Ils l'avaient humiliée. Ils l'avaient déshonorée. Ses mains attachées, poisseuses à cause du sang qui s'écoulaient sans arrêt, lui interdisaient de faire le moindre geste. Mais elle pouvait encore se mordre la langue, et ainsi, arrêter tout cela...

Non, elle était jeune, elle s'en sortirait. Une douleur dans le flanc lui arracha un gémissement. Les premiers jours, ils s'étaient rués sur elle, lui avaient arraché ses vêtements et l'avaient roué de coups. Maintenant, ils ne la touchaient plus, sans doute par culpabilité à la vue de son triste corps... Pourquoi la gardaient-ils? Était-elle un otage, une monnaie d'échange? Sans doute. Si seulement elle pouvait comprendre leur langage, le pourquoi de leurs rires gras et effrayants!

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses pauvres jambes couvertes d'hématomes et de griffures, et observa distraitement les lambeaux de tissus qui entouraient encore ses cuisses. Elle faisait vraiment peine à voir, mais cela n'était pas si négatif: au moins, ils la laissaient tranquille, si elle pouvait employer ce mot.

Le sommeil ne tarda pas à l'emporter; elle reposa sa tête sur la mousse, indifférente aux feuilles qui venaient se mêler à sa longue chevelure sombre. Elle sombra dans un monde peuplé de cauchemars, qui ne lui donna à peine le repos dont elle avait tant besoin.

Ils reprirent leur route le lendemain, et l'elfe comprit avec soulagement qu'elle n'aurait plus de marche forcée. Ils semblaient avoir comprit que cela ne faisait que les ralentir, et même si humilier un membre de la Horde était toujours amusant, ils préféraient ne pas prendre plus de retard qu'ils n'avaient déjà.

Ils installèrent l'elfe sur le même cheval que la vieille, un homme derrière elle pour tenir les rennes. Elle tenta d'ignorer son souffle chaud contre sa nuque, ainsi les mots qu'il lui chuchotait à l'oreille sur un ton inquiétant, mais ne parvint pas à cacher les légers frissons qui hérissaient sa peau.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, ils arrivèrent en vue d'un important campement humain.

L'elfe ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait rien voir ni entendre, ni la centaine de regards posés sur elle, ni les voix railleuses qui ne devaient rien faire d'autre que l'insulter.

Une odeur de poisson grillé parvint à ses narines; elle s'accrocha à cette seule sensation positive, et repensa à sa jeunesse passée près d'une rivière. Un geste brusque la tira de sa rêverie. On l'emmena dans une tente de toile, où la poussa au sol. Elle poussa un hurlement quand quelqu'un lui lança un seau d'eau glacée, avant de frotter énergiquement avec du savon sa peau salie par la marche forcée. On démêla ses cheveux, et lui enleva les restes de ses vêtements déchirés. Elle gardait les yeux fermés. Elle ne voulait pas savoir qui s'occupait d'elle, qui se tenait devant sa nudité fragile. On finit par lui enfiler une robe ridiculement trop grande pour elle, sa petite poitrine flottant dans les balconnets d'une plantureuse poitrine humaine.

Personne ne vint l'ennuyer la nuit, ni même la journée suivante. On la nourrissait bien, on lui apportait tout le nécessaire de toilette qu'elle avait besoin, on soignait ses poignets meurtris et ses blessures. On attendait qu'elle recouvre ses forces, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Quelques jours plus tard, un soldat vint la chercher, et l'entraina au centre du campement. Il la poussa violemment dans le dos, elle trébucha et tomba à genoux. La tête baissée, elle entendit un homme s'approcher d'elle et lui tourner autour, en prononçant des paroles qui ressemblaient aux jugement d'un boucher face à un bœuf allant à l'abattoir.

Ce devait être leur chef, un haut gradé, peut-être même un général. Général, oui, elle l'appellerait comme ça.

Il attrapa son menton, souleva son visage et plongea ses yeux clairs dans ceux, verts brillants, de la sin'dorei. Elle détourna immédiatement le regard, effrayée par son expression. L'homme se releva, parla à ses subalternes et entraina l'elfe sous sa tente, plus grande et luxueusement aménagée.

Il referma la tente derrière lui, et regarda l'elfe avec une expression bien différente de celle qu'il avait quelques instants plus tôt. Était-ce...De la douceur? Elle lui tourna le dos, s'assit sur la couchette et cacha son visage derrière ses mains. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, si sentir sa présence près d'elle. Les yeux clos, elle s'entreprit mentalement de voyager vers la terre de ses ancêtres, vers la belle Lune d'Argent.

Un grincement et un mouvement sur le matelas de paille indiqua qu'il l'avait rejointe. Il enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure soyeuse, respira son parfum de fleurs séchées avec délectation. D'un geste d'une infinie douceur, il enleva les longues mèches des épaules de l'elfe, et posa ses lèvres sur sa peau. Elle ne réagit pas à ce contact; elle se contenta de se laisser faire sans broncher, s'obligeant à avoir l'esprit ailleurs.

Lentement, il fit tomber les minces bretelles qui maintenaient la robe en place. L'elfe revit les belles façades des maisons de Lune d'Argent. L'homme, d'une main rugueuse mais experte, s'entreprit de lui caresser le dos, fleurant à peine sa peau et s'attardant à la chute des reins.

Elle se trouvait dans le quartier marchant de sa magnifique cité, et faisait ses emplettes pour le diner du soir.

L'elfe se laissa faire telle une poupée de chiffon quand il la bascula pour l'allonger sur la couchette. Il caressa sa poitrine nue, déposa des baisers sur sa gorge, son visage, son ventre. Elle essaya de s'accrocher à son rêve, tenta d'ignorer la barbe de trois jours qui la piquait, de ne plus sentir les caresses qui faisaient frémir sa peau.

Elle bascula la tête sur le coté, les yeux toujours fermés, quand il lui enleva le reste de la robe. Elle ne tenta pas de se cacher; à quoi bon? Elle l'entendit se redresser, déboutonner sa chemise et enlever le reste de ses vêtements. Il s'allongea sur elle, abreuvant son corps avide de caresses mais que son esprit refusait avec dégoût.

Le général murmura à son oreille des paroles apaisantes; il passa une main dans ses cheveux, la serra contre lui avec douceur. L'elfe sentit la puissante poitrine de l'homme contre elle, ses bras musclés la tenant avec autant de précautions qu'un objet fragile de valeur.

L'homme déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tant de douceur après toutes ces souffrances... Le corps de l'elfe se détendit, ce qu'il remarqua immédiatement. L'homme recommença à l'effleurer d'une main, s'attarda sur sa poitrine menue et descendit d'une infinie lenteur. Elle se crispa brusquement quand il passa sa main entre ses cuisses, et retourna dans son voyage mental à Lune d'Argent.

L'elfe était entourée des siens dans une auberge dans la cité. Ils fêtaient quelque chose, un anniversaire, peut-être...Elle rit, soulève sa chopine de bière naine en chantant.

Sa main...Ses doigts agiles lui caressant l'entre-jambe, la pénétrant avec lenteur...

Elle se resserre une rasade d'alcool. Elle est avec ses amis et se sent bien.

Ses lèvres douces mais qui savaient se durcir, embrassant sa peau...

Elle sentit une soudaine humidité entre ses jambes. Non, elle ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas...

L'homme remonta sa main, et attrapa celle de l'elfe qu'il posa sur son sexe en érection. Il la sentit frémir à ce contact, et la serra contre lui pour la rassurer. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas peur mais il était si différent des quelques amants elfes qu'elle avait eu jusqu'alors...

Il lui écarta les jambes, vint se placer entre elle et commença un lent va-et-vient. La tête toujours sur le coté, elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement lors de la première pénétration, le visage tendu.

Un agréable picotement naquit au creux de ses riens. Non, elle ne pouvait pas prendre de plaisir avec un humain, de surcroit de ceux qui l'avait tant torturé...

Elle tenta de retourner à Lune d'Argent. Elle se concentra, visualisa les parterres de fleurs, qui disparurent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses longues jambes graciles s'étaient nouées autour de la taille du général. Ses pénétrations étaient d'une douceur extrême; avait-il peur de la casser, de briser ses minces et frêles os?

Lentement, l'elfe passa ses bras sur le dos de l'homme, qu'elle serra. Il se pressa contre elle, la respiration de plus en plus haletante. Ni tenant plus, et voyant que l'elfe avait finit par l'accepter, il accéléra la cadence, le visage enfouit dans le creux de son cou.

Elle passa ses petites mains sur les bras larges, le dos musclé. Elle respira avec délices son odeur d'homme, caressa son corps puissant mais capable d'une douceur infinie. Elle ondula des hanches au rythme du général, le plaisir devenant à chaque instant de plus en plus intense.

Ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps. Il se laissa retomber sur elle dans un râle, avant de s'écarter et de s'allonger sur le dos. L'elfe resta un instant immobile, le cœur battant. Il se redressa en s'appuyant sur un coude, la regarda avec bienveillance et remit en place l'une de ses longues mèches de cheveux bruns. Pour la première fois, elle osa détailler son visage. C'était un homme encore jeune, le visage durcit par les nombreuses batailles qu'il avait connu, mais régulier.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, se laissa retomber sur la couchette et sombra dans un profond sommeil. Elle le regarda encore un moment, indécise. Elle pouvait aussi bien l'étrangler dans son sommeil, et tenter une évasion...

L'elfe soupira, se serra contre lui et ferma les yeux. Elle réfléchirait à son évasion un peu plus tard.


End file.
